falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Codac R9000
|footer = }} The Codac R9000 was a type of a photo camera manufactured before the Great War by the Codac company. It is a quest item in Fallout: New Vegas. It made high-resolution color photographs and was sturdy enough to survive even the Great War, as it was used to photograph the ruined Bakersfield. Characteristics The Codac R9000 is a camera used to take pictures of landmarks in Fallout: New Vegas. It behaves similarly to a firearm and causes nearby non-player characters to react as though they had been fired at with a weapon, when used. Location The Codac R9000 is given by Michael Angelo at the beginning of Classic Inspiration in order to take photographs of various locations throughout the Mojave Wasteland. Related quest * Classic Inspiration Notes * Its reticule is exactly the same as the laser rifle scope, holorifle scope, and the Red Glare scope. * This weapon has an abnormally high AP cost, at about 1000 AP. * Equipping the camera holsters it as if it were a usable weapon. In third person mode, the camera will clip into the Courier's leg slightly. * Its recoil and reload animations are similar that of the N99 10mm pistol. * The Codac R9000 actually fires invisible projectiles that deal no damage and will not anger the person "shot." This can be seen by firing it at water, where it would cause ripples. Companions will still remark on how the player is "wasting ammunition." * If on the Strip and taking a picture around securitrons, they will not become hostile, but will note that the use of the camera is still "disturbing the peace" on the strip. * Taking a picture of the Boulder City Memorial will trigger a confrontation with Private Kowalski, as if the Courier shot it. * The camera will not be confiscated upon entering a casino, and equipping or firing it will not turn any of the casino staff hostile. Behind the scenes * The name first appears on the Necropolis town map background in the original Fallout. * An unnamed and unusable Codac R9000 appears in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas and is simply named camera. * Codac is a reference to Kodak, the company that developed the first roll film cameras. Bugs * The camera is a quest item and because of this it cannot be discarded when the quest is completed, and unfortunately due to a bug it is not removed when the quest is turned in either. ** On the PC, it can be removed from the inventory by using the console command . If the first command doesn't work, you can use . * This weapon can strangely be repaired with a hunting rifle (even without the Jury Rigging perk). * This item may cause the Dead Money DLC to crash at the beginning, due to the script removing all items from the player inventory. Due to the camera being marked as a quest item, it cannot be removed by the script and may cause a crash. Running the above console command to revert its quest item status fixed it. Gallery Fo1 Necropolis Photograph.png|A photograph made with the Codac R9000 camera in Fallout Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout mentioned-only miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas quest items Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons de:Codac R9000 es:Codac R9000 pl:Codac R9000 ru:Кодак R9000 uk:Кодак R9000 zh:Codac R9000